School
by QueenItalia
Summary: Russia has come back from winter break and finds himself back at school again. He has to now go back to facing drama, America, and the tests.


Back To School

So, I may be bringing back my Hetalia School stories. I might finish my real story but for now I'm doing little parts.

This is about Russia's experience when he comes back from Winter Break. I couldn't think of anything but this. All this was thought up from when I came back from school. Good ol' Friday Night! By the way, I know this story is not serious, I cant be serious ever! Tell me if you cried for Britain.

I wanted to cry. Leaving my teddy bear I had slept with for weeks now was like leaving my mom. It was a nightmare! A horror story! I wanted to die so bad!

Soon I had to brush my teeth and put on proper clothing. This week was going to be bad. I could tell from the way the toothpaste had tried up in the tube.

I skipped brushing my teeth and went to cleansing my body. We were out of soap. There was shampoo but Belarus had peed in it or something yesterday and I bet it was still fresh.

I skipped that and went straight for the breakfast. My tummy was growling so loudly I wanted to die. OK, I say "die" to much. I hate the way I say "die" to much.

Breakfast was just the typical, cornflakes and milk. Yuck! How disgusting! I wish I had a nice variety of breakfasts. I would choose the sausage with chopped up potatoes and lettuce at the bottom with some bread and ranch dip. Maybe a little bit of ketchup for the sausages. Oh, it makes my mouth water.

Later I headed off to school. Of course, I didn't have a chauffeur or anything so I just walked or rode my bike. My bike broke though. Lucky me.

I passed by_ Starbucks Coffee _and began to drool. I could smell the freshly baked muffins and the nice, hot coffee in the morning.

Britain always went there. I remember passing him every morning last year and now I never see him. He probably chose a more first class place.

I know the most wealthy nations at school. First is that spoiled brat America, then China, then Japan, then Britain, and then Italy.

They always dress nicely and classy compared to the burnouts. I hate the burnouts. I think I dress fair but not the best.

Anyways, school wasn't that far and I arrived on time. A little early though. I met up with my friends, North Korea and China. "Hey guys."

"Hello Russia, how was your winter break?" I shrugged. "It was well." They nodded. "Yup, mine was great! I celebrated Chinese New Year."

I smiled. I looked at them, all dressed up nicely. Well North Korea not that much, but China. I wish I could dress elegantly. Who cares though, one day I'll be in power.

Like the other days, a familiar car arrived. It was a weird looking car. The front part had a roof but the back part didn't. Half of it was a convertible. Although I had seen that car before, it was a million dollar car for the first-class only.

As expected, America jumped out of it with Australia and Britain. Britain was ignored as usual and he began to head for me. "Good day Russia." He called from over the street. "Good day to you too Britain! How was your break?"

"Oh, it was a jolly one indeed! I always had fun, how about you?" I thought. "Not that good, to tell the truth."

"Well at least you're honest." I nodded. "Yeah, I know." He smiled at me. "Well, the bells about to ring, should we just walk in and start changing?"

My first period was P.E. "Yeah, it would be best." So we went in the changing room. America snickered as he walked past me. "Those shoes are the same shoes you wore _last_ year!"

I rolled my eyes. "When you come to think about it, last year wasn't _that_ long ago. Just two weeks ago." He just walked to his locker.

I began to head to my locker when I crashed into France. "Oops, so sorry!" I said, helping him pick them up. "Excuse you!" He ran up to Spain and the two began smooching.

I opened up my locker and changed quickly. I didn't want others to see my scars. I made my way to P.E and it was already terrible.

We're starting a new unit, its Bad Minton. Britain is great at this game. I remember him sharing with the class that he loves to play Bad Minton with his servants. Unlike America, he lets the servants win.

Britain was happily sitting down and smiling brightly. America knew he sucked at this game so he wasn't very happy.

Britain was the person to demonstrate and he played so gracefully it looked easy. Britain sat back down after winning a match with the teacher. I saw America lean over to Australia and whisper, "This game is for girls, all for Britain."

I felt a little sorry for Britain for not hearing, he looked so innocent and happy in the corner of the room. Of course, everyone wanted Britain on their team after that. Finally America went up to Britain and asked him, "Play with me?" Britain rejected though.

"You have to! Or else _no one_ plays with you!" Britain sighed. "America, you don't make the rules." Then Japan came up from behind Britain and said, "That's right, I do, and you're on _my _team!" America glared at Japan, then walked away to play with Australia. I was teamed up with China, who was exceptionally good.

Later on it was Second Period. That was English. Great! I headed for English, lackadaisically. Of course I heard girls gushing about Brazil's new Prada Purse. And of course I heard France crying from Poland's stick.

The typical Monday. I looked around for where to sit. "Seating arrangements, South Korea, you sit here. China. You sit next to him." And soon it came for my turn. "Russia, you sit here." I sat down, hoping nobody mean would be next to me. "Britain, you sit next to Russia."

Thank god. Britain was already getting his homework out and writing the objective on the board. "Um, what page does the objective go on?" I asked. "Oh, it goes on page 97." I nodded.

Britain must have had a cold or something, but Australia was being really mean. "Ew, stop sneezing on me!"

"I'm trying not to..." I patted Britain's shoulder. "It's OK. He is just a wuss." Britain nodded. "Britain, blow your nose!" Australia said. I glared at him. "Will you shut up. Leave him alone, its not like you never get one."

Australia stopped after that. Britain smiled at me. I wish I could poke his face, his cheeks were so red for his pale face.

"Oh, Russia, sorry we couldn't team up for P.E." I nodded. "It's OK, China was a great player." Britain shrugged. "I guess Japan was OK. Not the best though, definitely not." I laughed. "Well, next time you know who to team up with right. You're really good." He nodded. "Thank you, you are too."

Next period I almost died. Italy was always asking questions. He has no As or Bs. A C+ is amazing for him. Germany tries to teach him but Italy will lose interest within five seconds.

Italy poked me. "Is it A or C? Sorry, I didn't study." He laughed nervously. I gave him my whole Test. "Here, just copy it all."

"Thanks." He copied my test, then passed it back to me. I glanced over at America who was taking his test. He was rubbing his forehead, looking really stressed. The test was going to end in five minutes and he had seven problems left.

"I don't understand this. What's the answer Russia?" He asked me all of a sudden. "Oh, it goes like A, D, C, D, D, B, A, A, A, C, D, A, C,C,A."

America nodded, then copied down the answers. Why did I give him the answers when we hate each other? Sometimes I wonder if I like him or something?

Finally lunch came. I went to the bathroom where me, China, North Korea, and Britain usually met. North Korea and China came in simultaneously. "Hey, where's Britain?" I asked. "Forget Britain, he was playing with Japan in P.E" North Korea immediately said. China looked sad for a minute. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes, they are both Capitalists." China sighed. "But – Oh great, here comes Britain." I waited for the suspense to role in.

Britain came in, skipping. "Hello good ol' chaps." He said, happily. "Um, yeah, hey, can you please leave, this is a communist-only chat we're having." North Korea said.

"Wait, he can talk with us." Britain had already tears rolling up in his eyes and I felt extremely guilty. "Forget it, I obviously don't fit in!" He walked away.

"Good, what an annoying guy!_ Hello good ol' chaps!_" China began to laugh, I held back my anger. "What now, just us communists. No Capitalists." China eyed me suspiciously. "What, do you like capitalists? Do you like America?"

"No, no way!" I blushed accidentally. "Hold on, I'm going to go to the other bathroom." I left them quickly. I found Britain in the other bathroom. "Oh, what do you want? I thought it was a communist-only chat?"

I sighed, trying to be a serene as possible. "OK, they are just like that. But I like you, don't feel hated." Britain wiped his tears. "No, no, no, no. I have no friends." I hugged him, but he briskly pushed me away. "Get off, I'm no communists friend."

Just as I began to leave I was blocked by two Capitalists. "Where you going?" South Korea asked, brusquely. "No where."

"No where? You mean we are living in nowhere?" I looked back at Britain. They looked past me, then immediately ran to Britain. "Why are you crying?" Japan asked him. "I'm nobody's friend. I'm a loner." South Korea patted Britain's head, trying to suck up to him. "You can always join us again, we love you."

Japan blushed. "Yeah, maybe_ we_ should study together to – No! He's my friend! Only mine!" I said, irritated.

"Shut up, he isn't your friend! And what are you doing in here? Go to the communist's bathroom!" South Korea shouted. Quickly I left for lunch. No one walked with me, it was sad.

Soon it was fifth period. Science. I kind of like Science, so does Ludwig. America kept making farting noises like an immature seventh grader. Since we were all eighth graders, we got away with calling seventh graders immature.

America began to annoy everyone until finally Spain, so brave, shouted, "Shut up America! Why are you having so much gas?" The class burst out laughing. "Oh gee, I don't know. Seems like this awful stank is coming from _your_ side."

Spain got quiet. I decided to speak up. "America, just stop. Nobody finds it funny." America rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Whatever what? You need to complete your sentences." Australia joined in. "And you need to learn to shut the hell up!"

I sighed. Stupid America, he can never learn anything. After Sixth Period it was last Period. Last period was Leadership. Of course I just had to choose leader ship and be in an expo with America, Japan, and Italy. Honestly, I don't know how Italy got in. He has all Ds and Fs.

"Nations, get into partners lock please." We all got with partners. America, for once, didn't have a partner. But that meant we had to be partners. "You better not annoy me!" I took a step away from his hot body. All the heat radiated to me within a second.

"OK, now that you all have partners, I want you all to turn to page... " I didn't listen to her though. I was to bust trying not to be a fool in front of America.

"Dude, Russia, look at her skirt. Don't you think thats a little too short for someone her age?" I decided to answer. "Yeah, it is." His hand shot up immediately. "Russia thinks that skirt is too short on you!" The class burst into uproarious laughter.

I laughed a long, but the teacher didn't say anything. America nudged me. "Did you hear what page!? Hurry up, turn to it!"

I turned mindlessly through the book. "Idiot, why couldn't I be in a group with Japan or Italy?" Italy would be even worse. "Stop, you obviously don't know what page it is!" So America just left me the whole period to work with Japan and Italy.

I tried to act casual but it was really hard. That is my daily school day. Sorry for the ton of information. Its just Monday though...


End file.
